


Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第二季时间</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的诗句与标题均来自于波德莱尔的《恶之花》

Will喘息着，按住了Hannibal的头，使他把自己的阴茎吞的更深。肉体的欲望灼烧着他，要把他吞噬殆尽。  
他抚过Hannibal的脖颈，冰冷如冬日。  
Hannibal没有抬头，他跪倒在地上专注于眼前。Will发出低沉的呼吸声，Hannibal把他的全部都包裹了，柔软的口腔收缩着，带来更大的快感。他有感觉，自己快要高潮了。  
他全部射在了Hannibal的嘴里。Will感觉到Hannibal放在自己大腿上的手的收缩。  
Hannibal吐出Will变软的阴茎，把Will的那部分全都咽下去了。  
苦涩。但那时此时此刻Will能给他的一切。  
他站起身来，用手摸了下嘴角，还有几滴残留在外面。他看着手指上的白色，舔掉了它们。  
“Hannibal……”Will想要说什么。  
“Will。”Hannibal给予了他肯定的回答。他转过身去，打算离开。  
“你很冷。”Will终于开口。  
“你使我寒冷，Will。”Hannibal停下了步伐。“我在你身上感觉不到任何热度。”  
Will看不见对方的表情，直到Hannibal把门关上，他才反应过来。  
Will坐在那里，陷入了思索。  
他早该发现了。  
每一次他触摸他的狗时，它们都想要闪开自己，而每次醒来，窗外都是雾气。他是寒冷的来源。  
他的心被冻结了。  
Hannibal是唯一能使他感到温暖的人。  
Will对自己产生了一种厌恶的情感，他的自私会致使Hannibal受伤。  
但他无法掩饰自己的欲望，那种赤裸的黑暗。  
他以为Hannibal离开了，但他没有。  
“我以为你……”Will的眼睛一亮。Hannibal总能给他惊喜，即便他以为自己已经到了穷途末路。  
“我愿意为你如此。”Hannibal低头吻上了Will。  
Will抱住了Hannibal，手攥住了对方的西装，使它们发皱。他努力拉进他们间的距离。他急切地脱下Hannibal的外套。  
Hannibal推开了Will，手不安分地在他的胯部揉弄。  
Will又硬了。  
他无法不享受他的心理医生放下一切防备，心甘情愿属于自己的景象。  
Hannibal努力站起来，把外套脱下来扔在了地上，他把领带松开了一点。  
Hannibal还没有进行任何润滑，他把身子稍微前移了一点，试图直接把Will纳入自己体内。  
“你没必要……”Will握住了他的肩膀。  
“Will，记住，我所做的一切都是自愿的。不要为我担心。”他慢慢坐了下去，那粗大的头部撑开了他干涩的穴道。  
那一定很痛，Will看着Hannibal咬紧下唇，头上渗出了汗珠。但他总能全盘接受。  
Will是对的。  
或许一直以来都是，Hannibal才是真正沉湎于他们这段不正常关系中的人。Will突然觉得那种灼烧他内脏的热度褪去了，理智重新控制了大脑。他回想起来了，那冰冷的源头。  
从那天起，他感觉到了冰冷。  
从Hannibal把自己的大衣披在自己身上，他骨节分明的手指在他的肩膀上微微施压，从那天，他失去了Abigail，他知晓了真相的那天。  
Hannibal在他身上发出低声的叹息。  
“Will，Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne(我崇拜你有如那黑夜的穹宇)。”Hannibal抱住了Will的脖子，把头地下，贴在他的耳边低语。  
他知道Will能听懂的。  
Hannibal更加快速地在他的身上动作着，Will握住了他的阴茎，冰冷的感觉使他颤抖。  
“Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle.  
Jusqu'à cette froideur par où tu m'es plus belle.(我真爱，无动于衷的残忍野兽。直至那种冷淡，你因此更美。)”Will张开了紧闭的双唇，呼出来的却是冷气。  
Hannibal射在了他的身上，他承载了Will的一切。  
Will感受着对方逐渐回复的体温，他该收网了。


End file.
